


Training Wheels (Kagehina)

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, kagehinaday
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Tobio amava dias como aquele, em que ele simplesmente se encaixava nas costas do ruivo, enfiava as mãos no bolso do casaco e se deixava respirar o cheiro de camomila do cabelo de Hinata. Ele amava dividir os fones de ouvido e ouvir uma música que descrevia os dois com tanta perfeição.Oneshot feita para o KageHinaDay(+18 apenas por ser yaoi)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	Training Wheels (Kagehina)

Já estava bem tarde quando eles terminaram o treinamento.

Havia nevado no dia anterior, a paisagem estava esbranquiçada e alaranjada ao mesmo tempo, com o sol fazendo um reflexo fraco nos flocos de neve. O sol se punha levando com ele o restinho do calor, deixando apenas a brisa mais gelada da noite começar a aparecer. Mas por sorte, eles tinham um ao outro, ainda que no meio das discussões bobas e infantis.

Eles estavam sozinhos, o resto do time já tinha ido embora com medo de uma nevasca, mas aquela era uma rotina tão comum, que eles não se importavam com isso. Desde que estivessem juntos.

Hinata e Kageyama saíram do ginásio, passando a chave pela fechadura e trancando as portas enormes de metal. Hinata deu uma puxadinha apenas para conferir e sorriu, descendo as duas escadinhas desgastadas devagar.

Estava um silêncio confortável, com a respiração sendo bem vista como uma fumacinha por causa da diferença de temperatura. Eles chegaram até onde estava a bicicleta de Hinata, e devagar, o ruivo se abaixou e começou a destrancar as rodas, guardou o cadeado na bolsa e subiu, esperando que o namorado fizesse o mesmo. 

Eles estavam namorando há algumas semanas, desde o dia que Hinata decidiu dizer de uma forma bem peculiar o que sentia. Kageyama se sentia feliz com isso.

Ele apenas passou as pernas e sentou na grade traseira, não se incomodando de rodear os braços na cintura do outro, sentindo o típico calor. Tobio nunca saberia descrever a habilidade de Hinata de sempre estar quentinho mesmo quando as temperaturas estavam baixas. Mas ele amava isso, amava essa diferença, e ele achava engraçado também, porque Shouyou era sempre o seu oposto. Suas mãos sempre eram geladas e um tanto calejadas, mas as de Hinata eram sempre quentinhas e macias. Ele era sempre quieto, enquanto Hinata sempre foi falante a ponto de ser irritante às vezes, mas desde quando se notou estar apaixonado por ele, Tobio passou a amar essas diferenças, principalmente em dias como esses, que ele simplesmente se encaixava nas costas do ruivo, enfiava as mãos no bolso do casaco do outro e se deixava respirar o cheiro de camomila do cabelo de Hinata. 

Shouyou sempre se sentia tímido com aquilo, e mesmo que suas bochechas já estivessem vermelha pelo frio, ela conseguia ficar ainda mais rosada quando o outro deposita um selinho carinhoso no topo da sua cabeça, num sinal de que já poderia pedalar. Mas dessa vez ele não foi. Hinata decidiu que iria aproveitar alguns segundos daquele abraço de urso que Kageyama sempre lhe dava.

Hinata nunca pensou em Tobio ser tão carinhoso, mas não é como se não gostasse. Ele amava, e da melhor maneira possível. 

Era aconchegante sentir o tronco de Tobio nas suas costas, ele se sentia protegido de alguma forma. Não sabia se era por causa da diferença de altura ou algo assim, mas às vezes ele tinha vontade de se encostar até afundar e não desgrudar mais.

E como se Tobio lesse seus pensamentos, seus braços apertaram ainda mais o contato, fazendo Hinata soltar uma risadinha baixa. 

— O que foi? — questionou ele, curioso. 

— Hum? Nada. — Hinata sentiu como a cabeça do outro se remexeu até estar com o queixo nos seu ombro esquerdo, o ar quente da boca de Tobio batendo contra o pompom do seu protetor de orelhas verde. — É que você é sempre tão quentinho. Eu gosto de ficar assim. 

— Ah… — Hinata gaguejou sem graça, sentindo que Tobio deixava mais um beijo pequeno, esse um pouco mais perto do pescoço. Ele se arrepiou.

— Desculpe se eu pareço meio… carente. — Kageyama começou novamente. — É que… a gente quase não tem tempo de ficarmos juntos. — A forma manhosa que o outro falava fez Hinata sorrir de orelha a orelha, porque aquilo só confirmava que Tobio realmente parecia um grande bebê que vivia sonolento. 

Shouyou levou uma das mãos para a mão que estava no seu bolso, entrelaçando-as de forma carinhosa, virando o rosto. 

Kageyama foi rápido em roubar um selinho demorado, suspirando junto com Hinata. Apenas se separou para observar o rosto vermelho e cheio de pintinhas do outro e logo voltou ao contato, com vários outros selinhos, fazendo o ruivo abrir um sorriso contente. 

Kageyama não aguentou o fato de que tinha dado um selinho nos dentes do outro, e sem querer e acabou rindo. 

— Você deveria ser sempre assim comigo. — Hinata reclamou, virando o dorso para conseguir ver o rosto do namorado direito. — Nem parece a mesma pessoa quando estamos em quadra. 

— Você que é muito dolorido. 

— Eu não sou dolorido!

— É sim! — Kageyama afirmou, sorrindo ao ver as bochechas do ruivo infladas. — Mas eu brigo porque quero te ver melhor, só isso. 

Hinata desviou o olhar para o chão de cimento. 

— Acho que eu melhoraria se você fosse carinhoso toda vez que eu acertasse alguma coisa. 

Kageyama ergueu as sobrancelhas, dizendo o óbvio:

— Você ficaria muito mimado se eu fizesse isso. 

— Não ficaria, não!

— Tá vendo, é por isso que eu digo que ficaria. — Tobio riu. — Mau te dei um beijo e você já tá agindo assim, imagina se fosse o tempo todo? 

Hinata bufou, mesmo sabendo que era verdade.

— É melhor irmos embora. — Hinata disse, claramente emburrado. 

— Oh, ficou emburradinho? — Tobio sorriu e Hinata não se prestou a responder, forçando o pé no pedal um pouco. — Não vai responder? 

O ruivo não falou nada e Kageyama gargalhou. 

— Você sabe que o Daichi já nos proibiu de ficarmos grudados na hora do treino, e ele tá certo. — O moreno continuou.

— Poxa vida, mas nem um selinho você me dá! 

— Você não tá muito pervertido, não? 

— Kageyama! — Hinata reclamou, um pouco ofendido. 

— E eu achando que tava carente. 

— Eu vou deixar você ir de à pé! 

— Você não teria coragem. — Provocou. 

— Kageyama, você não me irrite. 

— Se eu for de à pé, você não vai ter ninguém pra ficar assim… — e só para provar o seu ponto, ele apertou ainda mais os braços envolta da cintura do ruivo e beijou demoradamente a sua bochecha. — Tá vendo, só? 

— Tá, tá… — o tom de voz de Hinata parecia que ele não estava ligando, mas ele só queria esconder o fato que estava mais vermelho que o próprio cabelo. — Podemos ir? — ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos. 

— Ah, não. — Kageyama falou, meio de repente. — Eu acabei de lembrar de uma coisa, pera aí. — E assim ele desceu na bicicleta, abrindo o primeiro bolso da mochila, tirando de lá uma caixinha branca. 

— O que é isso? — Hinata perguntou curioso.

— São dois pares de fones. — Kageyama colocou a mochila nas costas de novo, começando a abrir a caixinha. 

— E pra que isso? 

— Às vezes a gente divide o fone de ouvido indo embora, não é? — Hinata concordou. — Esse é um fone sem fio e da pra conectar no celular ao mesmo tempo. Comprei pensando na gente. — Suas bochechas coraram um poucos. 

— Ah, isso é bom… eu acho. — Acho que nem precisa dizer o quanto Shouyou estava envergonhado.

Ele realmente não sabia lidar com um Tobio atencioso e carinhoso. Sentia que podia morrer com isso. 

— Quer testar? — por mais que Tobio não fosse muito bom em expressões faciais, era óbvio que ele estava com um olhar empolgado. 

Ok, talvez Hinata fosse ter um infarto. 

— Pode ser… 

Kageyama tirou o primeiro par e deu nas mãos do outro, pegando o seu próprio par de fones e mostrando qual era o botão que ligava. Hinata os ajeitou por baixo do protetor de orelhas e esperou. 

Kageyama demorou um pouco pra configurar tudo conforme o pequenos tutorial da caixinha, mas assim que conseguiu ele sorriu, guardando a embalagem no bolso pra jogar fora quando chegasse em casa. 

— Quer escolher a música? — Tobio indagou tímido, voltando a se sentar no assento traseiro, ainda com o celular na mão. 

— Não sei… põe no aleatório. — Hinata estava com vergonha demais para pedir uma música. "Eu nunca vou saber lidar com isso", ele pensou. 

Demorou uns segundos até que começasse, um toque suave como se fosse o toque de uma caixinha de música de bonecas. 

Kageyama não deixou de sorrir, porque parecia que o seu celular sabia mais sobre os dois, do que os próprios. 

Riding down, riding down

My hand on your seat 

The whole way round

I carry band-aids on me now

For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground

Hinata começou a pedalar, Kageyama firmando os braços nos seus bolsos como antes. Eles saíram da frente da escola, começando a andar pela rua negra de asfalto, enquanto as laterais eram brancas pela neve. 

Wheels aren't even touching the ground

Scared to take them off but they're so worn down

Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt

If you promise me you'll take them off first

De pouco em pouco a paisagem ficava coloridas pelas luzinhas de natal que algumas casas já tinham como decoração. Ficava de noite aos pouco, e Kageyama sentiu a necessidade de se aconchegar mais. 

Love everything you do

When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do

I wanna ride my bike with you

Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you

I'll pull them off for you

Sim, ele amava Hinata de verdade, mesmo as broncas – que ele não tinha moral nenhuma para dar – ou quando um xingava de idiota sem motivos nenhum, porque por mais que brigassem, no fim eles estariam do mesmo jeito. 

Letting go, letting go

Telling you things you already know

I explode, I explode

Hinata sentia o coração bater acelerado com a forma que Kageyama lhe abraçava, além de toda música que tocava ao fundo de tudo aquilo. 

Ele sabia que era verdade. Ele poderia explodir, brigar, reclamar... que no fim, daria no mesmo. Ele queria ser de Kageyama, assim como ele tinha certeza que Kageyama queria ser dele.

Asking you where you want us to go

You've been riding two wheelers all your life

It's not like I'm asking to be your wife

I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say

Is this coming off in a cheesy way?

Poderia parecer brega, mas quem mede as palavras quando se ama? Hinata sorriu pequeno, sentindo os polegares de Tobio fazerem um carinho sobre a sua barriga. 

Love everything you do

When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do

I wanna ride my bike with you

Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you

I'll pull them off for you

Ele realmente amava Kageyama, mesmo que ele sempre o chamasse de idiota pelos erros de saque ou de bloqueio. Ele sempre amaria, porque ele sabia que aqueles xingos eram a forma dele dizer que ele podia melhorar, e que ele poderia crescer. Eram erros que podiam ser reparados, Kageyama só não sabia falar com muita gentileza. E Hinata poderia aguentar quantos fosse se para no final ele poder estar assim com Tobio. 

Love everything you do

When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do

I wanna ride my bike with you

Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you

I'll pull them off for you

A música repetiu a estrofe mais vezes, até acabar. Hinata não se sentiu satisfeito. Ele gostou da melodia, de como a voz da cantora era calma e de como ela dizia mais sobre eles, do que eles mesmo.

— Coloca de novo! — ele pediu, mas Kageyama não escutou direito. 

— O que?

— Coloca de novo! — dessa vez ele gritou, e Tobio sorriu voltando a música. 

Eles subiram a montanha repetindo a música várias vezes. Por algum motivo, ela os fazia sentir que estavam ainda mais próximos. 

Quando chegaram na casa de Tobio, que não ficava nem uma rua longe da casa de Hinata, Kageyama desceu, mas não sem antes segurar o rosto de Hinata com as duas mãos e dar um beijo carinhoso seguido de dois selinhos. 

— Te vejo amanhã, idiota. Vê se dorme direito e não fica acordado até tarde. Temos um amistoso amanhã e não quero você fazendo merda. — Ele disse assim que se afastou, sem tirar as mãos das bochechas do outro. 

Hinata se avermelhou um pouco, mas não deixou de responder.

— Idiota é você.

Tobio sorriu, deixando um último beijo antes de se afastar por completo e entrar na sua casa, deixando um Hinata cheio de borboletas no estômago, sem saber se ficava bravo pelo insulto ou se derretia de amor em cima da sua bicicleta.


End file.
